The Past
by PolkaDottedElephant
Summary: All the time, people say they understand, just to have something to say. This time, Andy really meant it. "Fite Nite" post ep-ish. Sam/Andy


_Author's Note: So I'm probably reading way too much into this. But when, in ep 3, Andy said "I completely understand" to Melanie, the woman who was being beaten by her husband, I got an idea that maybe, Andy really does understand from her own experience, and she wasn't just trying to keep Melanie from going back to her husband. And then it wouldn't go away._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue :(_

_

* * *

_

_Andy followed Melanie down the stairs and grabbed her arm._

"_I completely understand," Andy said, desperately trying to keep Melanie from getting in the car with her husband._

_- Rookie Blue, season one/episode three, "Fite Nite"_

_

* * *

_

In the police car on the way back to the precinct after the failed attempt to keep Melanie at the women's home, Officer Williams and Andy were silent.

"You okay?" Officer Williams finally asked.

There was a pause before Andy answered with a quiet "yeah."

"You need to talk about something?"

"No... Yes. No."

Officer Williams took her eyes off the road for just a second to look at Andy, who was wringing her hands and averting her gaze.

Andy could feel Williams' eyes on her and felt her face heating up just a bit.

"It was college, okay? Just once. I left, and I never looked back."

"All right." Officer Williams pulled into the parking garage and turned off the car. Getting out, she said, "You did the right thing, McNally."

Andy didn't know if she was talking about college or Melanie. She just nodded, grabbed her bag and followed Williams through the door, letting it slam behind her.

* * *

Andy was just getting ready to settle in for the night when her buzzer sounded.

She paused for a second, wondering who would be visiting her at such a late hour. She eventually made her way through the apartment and pushed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"McNally, hey. It's Sam."

Andy's brow furrowed and she paused again before answering. Why was Sam at her apartment?

"Um, hi. How did you find out where I live?" she questioned.

Sam ignored her. "Can I come up?"

Guessing he wouldn't be leaving until she said yes, she pushed the button to let him in as an answer.

Two minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

Andy pulled it open slowly, trying to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Williams called me..." Sam started.

Andy let out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

Sam put his hands up like a person showing they don't have a weapon. "Hey, just trying to be the friend, here."

"Sorry. But I really am fine."

Sam pushed his way past her, into the apartment. Andy watched him take it in, from the brightly colored walls and curtains to the pictures of her friends and family on the wall. He fell onto her green couch with his hands behind his head, looking relaxed. "You're not going to offer me a drink?"

"I don't offer drinks to guys who barge into my apartment, uninvited, at ten-thirty at night." she countered, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

Sam smirked, then his face softened. "I think you should talk about it. It doesn't have to be me. But talk to someone."

Andy's head fell to her hands. Her hair fell down past her shoulders, hiding her face. She hesitated for a few minutes, before beginning in a small voice. "We'd been out all night. Me and Jake. It was our first date."

Andy stopped, thinking about that night in college.

_Andy stumbled, reaching out for Jake's arm to stop her fall. He pulled her up by her arm, bracing himself so he didn't fall too._

"We were drunk. He was really drunk. He expected something, I didn't want to give it."

"_So...where are we going now?" Jake asked once they were both safely on their feet._

"_I'm going to my dorm." Andy replied._

"_Am I invited?" _

"_Nope."_

"He hit me, hard. I needed seven stitches on my cheek." Her hand went to her cheek, and her finger traced the small scar line. She looked up, and Sam saw that her eyes were red and tears were spilling over. "It wasn't my fault. I know that. Now. It took me a long time to realize it. But when I did..." she shook her head. "That was the only time he ever hit me. Because I broke up with him in the emergency room."

"_Why?"_

"_In case you didn't notice, Jacob, we're sitting in the ER. In case you don't remember, Jacob, we're sitting in the ER because you hit me."_

Sam smiled. "You're strong. And you did the right thing."

Andy smiled too, Williams' words coming back to her. "I know. Thanks." But a small wave of tears ran down her cheeks.

Sam leaned forward ran his thumbs over her cheeks, drying her tears.

"I guess I can't ask for a disregard on this, can I?" Andy asked, smiling through her tears.

"Not a chance."

Andy moved from the coffee table to the couch, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered, before falling asleep.

Sam let her stay there a few minutes, before he gently lifted her up and wandered around her apartment until he found the bedroom, where he carefully set her down again and covered her up. Then he grabbed the spare blanket from the corner of the room and made his way out again to the living room, silently thanking Andy for buying a comfy couch.

* * *

When Andy's alarm went off at seven the next morning, she woke up slowly, wondering if she was still dreaming or if she really did tell Sam one of her deepest secrets last night. She made her way to the bathroom, where she splashed water on her face. She glanced into the mirror while drying her face.

_Why am I still in yesterday's clothes?_

She couldn't remember anything after moving to the couch next to Sam...

_Oh, crap. Sam!_

She threw the towel on the floor, making her way quickly out to the living room.

Where she found the one and only Sam Swarek sleeping on her couch.

Andy's hand went to her mouth, trying not to laugh at Sam's attempt to fit on her small couch.

She went over to him and touched his shoulder. "Sam? Sam, wake up."

He blinked slowly. "Hey, Andy."

"'Hey?' That's it? Why are you still here?"

"I didn't think you should be alone after what you told me. You could've had nightmares, or something."

Andy opened her mouth to respond, but all she could come up with was, "Oh."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Want that drink now? Coffee?" Andy asked, already standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't offer drinks to guys who barge into your apartment?" he asked, following her.

"I don't. I offer coffee to guys who make me smile."

* * *

_Author's Note: I was going to end it on the "I guess I can't ask for a disregard on this, can I?" but it felt too short, so I added the rest. I wasn't sure about the flashbacks during Sam and Andy's conversation, either, with the two conversations overlapping._

_Also, because the series is so new, we don't know much about the characters...so in a few weeks we'll probably learn Andy's real backstory and it won't be anything like this. I hope._


End file.
